westmarchfandomcom-20200213-history
Westmarch Wiki
The Westmarch Campaigns : : "In the Time Before Mankind, the inhabitants of the Westmarch were at peace with their surroundings. Once mankind came to the peninsula, the land was never quite the same. Petty warlords, demons of great power, aspiring kings, and worst of all, adventurers--all conspired to bring Chaos to these once quiet lands." Elven Historian : The Westmarch is a campaign world based which has existed for all versions of the Dungeons and Dragons system (1st Edition, 2nd Edition, 3rd Edition, 3.5 Edition, 4th Edition, and now 5th Edition). This page archives much of the cumulative knowledge of characters and players in the world. While incomplete and occasionally inaccurate, it provides a great deal of entertaining reading for those of us involved and those who enjoy fantasy role-playing games. The Donner Party (2E/3E/3.5E Campaign) : "It was the Fourth Age of Mankind. The forces of good were in decline. Even with the assistance of the Templars of the cloud city Cirrus, the elves of the Evergreen Wood were barely surviving a war with the orcs of the Twisted Eye Clan. The Lower Kingdoms were embroiled in their own petty politics. And the denizens of the Plateau were too concerned about their own survival to care about the matters of the Westmarch. Even the Imperium's plans to take over the Plateau seemed distant to the common man." : "Yet more subtle plans existed--for many forces were working towards greater evil ends, nearly bringing a second coming of the Darkness to the Westmarch. During this time, only a handful of heroes could be counted on to stem the onrushing tide. It was then that I met Prince Donner and his stalwart companions. Little did anyone know what Fate had in store for them." Kieran McTernan, Priest of Oghma Historian and Cartographer, The Great Library at Kennetar Logistics for the Adventuring Party "The Donner Party" *Session Logs Campaign Background *Lore **Campaign Maps **Glossary **Historical Timeline **The Prime Evils **The Godswar *House Rules **Additional Information on Deities **Prestige Class: Witch Hunter **Prestige Class: Parthenian Friar Age of Heroes (4E Campaign) : "Some say heroes are born. Others say heroes are made. The tales told by the bards make every day of an adventurer's life sound grand. In truth, it is a calling that very few accept and even fewer manage to live to a ripe old age. But there are those who succeed in facing the unknown dangers, resists the temptations of power, and defeating threats to freedom. The Age of Heroes, as it's coming to be called, was one such time. It began auspicously one day with the Call for Heroes by Lord Niviar in Regis Vale." Introduction, "Personal Accounts from The Age of Heroes" Heriod, Bard and Historian Logistics for the Adventuring Party "The Hard Way" Party Motto: We don't do things the easy way. *Dramatis Personae (List of Player Characters) *Treasure Log *Session Logs *Available Rituals Campaign Background Information about the Westmarch and the surrounding lands during the time of the Age of Heroes. *Introduction (History leading up to the current era) *Areas of Interest **Regis Vale **The Harrowlands *Lore **A War Across Time: Devas and Rakshasas **The Queen of the West **The Beasts Within **Not What They Seem **Allegiances Undertower (5E Campaign) : "After the Sundering, the daily lives of most Westerlings seemed unaffected. While the recently formed state of Pax Titanicus loomed in the east, it was no less a threat than the former Imperium state." : "Yet, there were those who knew better. Far below the surface, chaos reigned. As long as the fighting stayed below ground, most were content to observe from a distance. But as history often teaches us, such conflict rarely stays contained." Excerpt, "The Threat from Below" Logistics for the Undertower Party * Undertower Session Logs Chunked by year * Session Logs - Undertower Single, long document deprecated because its a pain to edit. Campaign Background * Lore **Undertower (5E Campaign) Latest activity Category:Browse